K1-B0
|romaji name=''Kībo'' |katakana name= キーボ |english alias= Keebo |english talent=Ultimate RobotDanganronpa US Official Site |kanji talent=• 超高校級の「ロボット」 • 超高校級の「希望 ロボット」 |romaji talent=• chō kōkō kyū no “robotto” • chō kōkō kyū no “kibō robotto” |translated talent=• Super High School Level Robot • Super High School Level Hope Robot |gender= NoneWhen asked about his gender and whether he is a male or a female by Tenko Chabashira, K1-B0 quite nonchalantly wonders which one indeed, seemingly not having strong feelings about the subject nor association with neither gender. Shuichi is a little surprised that even K1-B0 himself doesn't know, and then thinks to himself that he has thought of K1-B0 as a boy the whole time and hopes it's okay. (Goes by male pronouns) |height= |weight = 89 kg (196 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 88 cm (35") |blood_type = ??? |bmi=34.7 |likes = 100-240 volts |dislikes = Vending machines |family=• Professor Idabashi ("Creator"/"Father") • Monotaro (Son; Involuntarily Adopted) |participated=Killing Game Semester |fates=Self-Destructs himself along with Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |status=Inactive |affiliation= |previous_affiliation=• Idabashi Industries High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles • Team Danganronpa |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Tetsuya Kakihara Lucien Dodge }} '''K1-B0' (キーボ Kībo), preferring to be known as Keebo (Ki-Bo in the original Japanese), is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing Game Semester. , featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He has the title of Ultimate Robot (超高校級の「ロボット」 chō kōkō kyū no “robotto” lit. Super High School Level Robot), owing to his robot body. He is a creation of Professor Idabashi.Famitsu Scan, November 17th 2016. History Creation Prior to the Killing Game Semester The Gopher Plan The True Event Killing Game Semester Clearing the Death Road of Despair Confusion and Conclusion Rampage Uncovering the Truth Hope or Despair K1-B0's Fate Creation and Development Name ---- His name is a pun on the Japanese word for "hope" (希望, kibō). His Chinese name is "機望" (jīwàng), which sounds very similar to hope in Chinese, "希望" (xīwàng). It also carries another pun, with 機 (jī) meaning "machine" or "mechanism", relating to the fact that he is a robot. In the original Japanese, his name is pronounced as "Ki-Bo" (キーボ). However, "Kiibo" is the correct spelling, as "ー" is used in Japan to denote a repeated vowel. In the official English version, his name is changed to "K1-B0" (K-One-B-Zero). However, he prefers the nickname "Keebo". Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), K1-B0 was chased around in by Kokichi Oma in the storage room. He tried to protect himself from being touched by the Ultimate Supreme Leader. After Kaede Akamatsu and Makoto Naegi entered the room, K1-B0 introduced himself and told his backstory as Professor Idabashi's creation. He proudly said that despite being a robot, he is a normal high schooler. Before the class trial start, K1-B0 found out that the stands was too few for eighteen people and Monokuma decided to get rid of two people. K1-B0 who automatically voted out by Kokichi became flustered and asked not to decide something important all by himself. However, he eventually ended up become an observer alongside Rantaro Amami and didn't participate in the class trial until the end of the demo. Appearance K1-B0 is a robot, having a fully mechanical body. Most of his body is made up of black metal resembling armored plating, and he does not wear clothes. He has two glowing spots on his chest, another two on his stomach, and two on his both wrists. His waist, which resembles a belt, has a glowing red spot on the each side of his front. He also has quite short stature. While obviously synthetic, his voice and head resemble those of a normal human. While he usually sounds very similar to an ordinary human, his voice can turn notably more artificial when he lets out loud and long sounds like screams or attempts to sing. His skin is also very pale and his straight, platinum blond hair appears unusually sharp for a human, including a very large sticking from the top. His blue eyes are also notably mechanical and there are thick black lines around and below them. It seems he can make his eyes glow and emit some sort of beam of light from his right palm. K1-B0 has a large metallic collar around his neck, with his school badge on the left front. A black screen goes all around the collar, displaying constantly moving and glowing green text. A softer, black material covers the area behind the collar and directly around K1-B0's neck. K1-B0 is capable of pulling it upwards to cover the lower half of his face like a mask. The collar is normally open from the front, but he can close it using two small metallic parts resembling a gate, supposedly to protect his more sensitive neck. K1-B0 has headphone-shaped objects instead of ears, and they also include black screen and green text. Personality K1-B0 is a polite and serious teenage robot, who has some trouble with human social interaction. Nevertheless, he takes pride in his form and sometimes boasts a little about his wonderfulness and efficient functions, and his aim is to overcome being an ordinary robot. Because of this, he may get offended if he is compared to much more simple machines. While generally well-mannered, he is quickly angered by any prejudice against robots and sometimes threatens to sue people who make "discriminatory remarks". He considers robots a minority group among humans and can get slightly paranoid about "robophobia", supposedly because of past experiences. Since he is a maturing AI, K1-B0 learns and develops similar to a human.K1-B0's profile on the official website. While he has no heart nor brain, he uses his calculations to speak "as if he had a heart". Even still, he often can't read the mood around him and is oblivious to things, sometimes taking things very literally. Due to being overly serious about certain topics and unable to understand sarcasm, he is an easy target for bullying and it's easy to make him heated up, and he is rather easy to read. According to Izuru Kamukura in the bonus mode, K1-B0 has a tendency to rely on others in difficult situations. He feels a bit self-conscious about the fact that he cannot strengthen his body on his own like humans, and he needs help for maintenance and upgrades. Overall, he is also a bit conscious about being unable to do some things humans can, causing him to proclaim that he can do lots of things humans cannot. Overall, K1-B0 appears to be quite well-meaning and kind. He has mentioned multiple times that he wishes to make people smile and happy. He seems to understand most of human emotions and many of their habits, though some of them only in theory. He can get confused and a bit uncomfortable by his strange classmates, and sometimes reminds them to speak in a way he can understand. He can also get some habits a little wrong, like confusing the action of handholding and handshaking. Like a human, he blushes when he is feeling shy and feels awkward when talking about something inappropriate, though occasionally he may say inappropriate things without realizing it due to his naivety. He can be very expressive with his body language, since as a robot he can move his ahoge and some other parts according to his emotions. Being a robot, he is also very innocent when compared to most teenagers, and some situations make him very nervous and shy. Talent Ultimate Robot K1-B0 has a "maturing AI" that boasts advanced learning functions and recording functions. Similar to a human, he originally knew nothing and matured by learning. He uses calculations to express emotions, but he is very socially awkward when compared to humans. He works with electricity, and thus he does not need to and cannot eat nor drink. Despite this, he likes foods and explains that he watches eating and drinking. He also can't sleep, but he needs to reserve time for charging. He is conscious while charging and needs to do it only once a week. He was created to have many functions and lots of energy in a small body, and for a robot he is not very heavy, as he can be lifted up like an average human. He is not very strong either and is actually quite feeble, and there is a running gag that many of his physical skills like strength, accuracy and endurance are equivalent to elderly people or elementary students. Unlike some machines, he is waterproof, but he cannot swim because he would sink like a rock. His creator also forbade him from staying too long in direct sunlight. He is also unable to cry and shed proper tears even if he wanted to. In the bonus mode, he asks Miu to give him the ability to cry tears, so that he could have a better understanding of the feelings of sorrow. In the bonus mode, he states that his eyesight is 1.5, and he possesses a music player and a hairdryer among other things. He also has an audio recording function, but refrains from using it regularly because of its extensive energy consumption. In other languages K1-B0's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Creator: Professor Idabashi Professor Idabashi is K1-B0's creator and raised him as their own child. K1-B0 respects the professor's skills, despite the fact that they aren't an Ultimate. After becoming trapped into the killing game, K1-B0 mentions that the professor would desperately search for him if he went missing, proving how close they are. :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Kokichi Oma Kokichi enjoys to tease K1-B0 due to him being oblivious and a robot, thus making him an easy target. K1-B0 is very uncomfortable with Kokichi because of this and repeatedly asks him to stop. However, Kokichi does not really appear to have a malicious intent, as he seems genuinely interested in K1-B0. His behavior seems more like ignorance and innocent bigotry, as he seemingly considers robots very interesting and "cool", but he thinks they aren't people and thus he does not treat K1-B0 like a person. Kokichi is seen being very excited about K1-B0, wanting to be friends with "the robot" and childishly chasing him in an attempt to touch him, seemingly not realizing that his behavior is offensive and condescending. He also curiously asks about how the robot functions, like asking about his private parts, and seems disappointed if the answers are much duller than he expected. While K1-B0 is usually quite well-mannered, he acts harsher towards Kokichi because of his constant discrimination. Considering him a "robophobe", K1-B0 thinks Kokichi should be just ignored, yet he almost never manages to follow this rule. Miu Iruma Shuichi Saihara Tenko Chabashira With him being neither a boy or a girl, Tenko considers K1-B0 "barely passable", not treating him as harshly as boys, but neither being as nice towards him as she is towards girls. K1-B0 is unsure whether or not this should be considered robophobia. Kaede Akamatsu Although initially defensive about his robot nature, K1-B0 decides that he is glad to be Kaede's friend after discovering that she is not a discriminatory towards robots.[http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154722624103/ndrv3-demo-summary Danganronpa V3 demo summary.] Tsumugi Shirogane Enemies: Monokuma Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= |-| Danganronpa V3= List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' Trivia *K1-B0, along with Maki Harukawa and Kaito Momota, was one of the first new characters revealed for Danganronpa V3 in November 2015 and he was speculated as a possible main character. However, their names and talents weren't revealed until ten months later in September 2016. *K1-B0's gender is unknown, but he appears neutrally gendered. According to him, he doesn't know his gender and he doesn't really feel like neither a boy or a girl. When the topic is brought up, Shuichi appears slightly worried that it may have been wrong of him to assume K1-B0 is a boy, though K1-B0 himself doesn't seem concerned by the subject and overall doesn't seem to mind that the school and most people treat him as a boy. *It's also implied that he can have romantic feelings for a person regardless of gender, *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted K1-B0 the 7th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll *K1-B0's English voice actor, Lucien Dodge, also provides the voice for Hifumi Yamada in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. References Navigation ru:K1-B0 es:K1-B0 pl:K1-B0 Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Inactive Category:Committed Suicide Category:Destroyed Category:Gender Unknown